throneofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Church
The Church makes its business the finding and guarding of information. It is the primary institution for obtaining new knowledge and its ranks include many diplomats and spies. Any character (unless prohibited by a trait) may join the clergy. Members of the clergy may be appointed to the following roles: Acolytes, Deacon, Bishop, Archbishop and Pontiff. Acolytes There must be a chapel at their current estate for a character to join the clergy and his house's piety must not be below zero. When a character joins the clergy he automatically gains the title of Acolyte and loses all noble or domain titles he may hold. A Baron may not become an acolyte. The title of Acolyte is held until another title is obtained. Acolytes who are married always remain married. Acolytes may marry after they have joined the clergy unless the Edict of Chastity is in place. Deacon Responsible for the spiritual life of an estate, allows paying of tithes through a Chapel. When a chapel is built or the current Deacon dies, a new Deacon is appointed from the available acolytes in the same region.picking the candidate from the House with the highest Piety Bishop Responsible for the spiritual life of a region, Allocates percentage of tithes used on alms, education and faith projects by that region. A new Bishop is elected at the beginning of each year from the available Deacons of a region if there is none currently. The candidate from the House with the highest piety is chosen. Archbishop Directs the faith projects of a world. A new Archbishop is elected at the beginning of each year from the available Bishops of a world if there is none currently. The candidate from the House with the highest piety is chosen. Pontiff May issue Edicts . At the beginning of each year if there is no Pontiff, the Archbishop from the House with the highest Piety is appointed Pontiff. Only when there are twelve Archbishops (one for each world) is a new Pontiff elected. Tithes Tithes are paid by the Lord of an Estate with a Chapel or by a Deacon (who may also be a Bishop, Archbishop etc.) Tithes are paid into a regional Church fund which is controlled by a Bishop. For every £100 tithed by a Lord or Deacon, his house gains 1 piety. This can be increased by the following: * A church - +10% more piety earned per level of church * A cathedral - +25% more piety earned per level of cathedral * Theology skill (of Lord or Deacon) - +10% more piety earned per rank Funds are taken from the house of the character's wealth. Regional Church Funds The Bishop of each region may direct funds into the following areas: * Alms: Money is distributed evenly to all Population with no savings * Education: Money is spent to improve the Regions infrastructure * Faith Projects: Money is sent to the World Church Funds for building Faith Projects. The default distribution is 100% in alms and must be changed by a Bishop. Church funds are spent / distributed at the beginning of each year. World Church Funds Bishops can direct funds to the World Church Fund to be spent by an Archbishop on Faith Projects. The Pontiff can also use all World Church Funds to enact Edicts.